memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Daren, Nella Lt. Cmdr.
Nella Daren Nella Daren is a Lt. Commander in Starfleet in the 2360’s and beyond. She served on the USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D in 2369 as Chief of the Stellar Cartography Department. While conducting studies in star and system development at 0300 Hours Shiptime, Lt. Cmdr. Daren had ordered all secondary systems shut down, so as not to interfere with the delicate experiment. In the course of this shutdown, Daren interfered with Captain Picard’s cup of Earl Grey tea, as all food replicators were shut down. Annoyed, Picard went down to Stellar Cartography, only to interrupt Daren and her team at 3:00 in the morning. Daren responded, “''Well of course you can’t sleep, drinking a stimulant at this hour of night!” Daren introduced Picard to chamomile tea, which “broke the ice” and facilitated the beginning of a relationship with him; this relationship which quickly formed between the two was based on their love of music. Daren was a skilled piano player who accompanied Picard on a portable piano while he played the ''Ressikan flute. Very quickly, the lonely captain and his subordinate began a romantic relationship, which of course sparked rumors, and soon the crew was discussing it, and approving of it—they only wished the best for their captain. When a firestorm threatened the Federation outpost on Bersallis III, Daren suggested cross-connecting several thermal deflector units to create a protective shield against the heat while the Enterprise evacuated the colonists. Eight crewmen lost their lives, but Daren survived. Afterwards, it became obvious to Picard and Daren that it would be extremely difficult to continue their relationship while serving on the same ship. Daren requested a transfer. As they said goodbye, they promised to keep seeing each other, but even then they knew that their relationship would never be the same. (TNG episode: "Lessons"; TTN novel: Taking Wing) In 2369, when Captain Jaryd Harker was first given command of the USS Twilight, he heard impressive stories about Lt. Cmdr. Daren, and offered her a position as Chief Science Officer aboard his ship. Unfortunately, Daren did not wish to serve on a smaller vessel, and turned the offer down. Starfleet Command had offered her a position as Chief of Stellar Cartography on the Federation Flagship, and she had accepted. Last Unicorn Games Stats: ''' Name: Daren, Nella Rank: Lt. Commander Position: Chief of Stellar Cartography Assignment: ''USS Titan; formerly assigned to USS Enterprise-D'' '''Personal Race: Human Gender: female Age: 33 (in 2369) Attributes Fitness 2 Coordination 3 Intellect 4 Presence 3 Empathy +2 Willpower +1 Psi 0 Skills Administration (Stellar Cartography, Sciences) 2 (4) Artistic Expression (Piano) 2 (5) (Guitar) (3) Command (Sciences) 1 (3) Computer (Research) 3 (5) (Programming) 3 (5) Culture (Human) 2 (3) Energy Weapon (Phaser) 1 (2) First Aid (Wound/Combat Trauma) 1 (2) Gaming (3D Chess) 2 (3) History (Human) 1 (2) (Federation) (3) Instruction (Teaching Music) 2 (3) Language French 2 Federation Standard 3 Sciences (Stellar Cartography) 4 (5) Personal Equipment (Tricorder) 2 (3) (Environmental Suit) 1 (2) Physical Sciences (Mathematics) 1 (3) (Physics) (3) Planetary Sciences (Meteorology) 1 (2) Planetside Survival (Tropical) 2 (3) Propulsion Engineering (Warp Drive) 1 (3) Shipboard Systems (Sensors) 2 (6) (Flight Control) (3) (Computers) (4) Space Sciences (Astrogation) 2 (4) (Astronomy) (6) (Astrophysics) (5) Unarmed Combat (Starfleet Martial Arts) 1 (2) World Knowledge (Earth) 1 (2) Traits Alertness; Commendations (5); Famous Incidents (Several); Promotion +3 (Lt. Commander); Sexy; Zero Gee Trained Other Statistics Courage: 15 (Spent 4 Points to survive Bersallis III with her landing party) Renown: 70 Aggression: 4 (Verbally, gets what she goes after, whether it’s a new member of her team, or the captain as a lover.) Discipline: 10 Initiative: 10 Openness: 30 Skill: 20 Resistance: 2 Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Science officers